1. Field
Apparatuses, systems and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a sound output device, a sound output system, and a control method thereof, and more particularly to a sound output device, a sound output system, and a control method thereof, which can recognize external speakers and output sound content to the external speakers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Technology to transmit an audio signal that is output from a multimedia reproduction device to a plurality of speaker devices that are connected through wireless networks to output the audio signal through the speaker devices has been widely used.
Accordingly, it becomes possible to listen to music or other audio with better sound quality than the audio that is reproduced from an appliance, such as a television (TV), in which speakers have deteriorated sound quality due to the design and structural problems of the appliance, by instead using a plurality of speaker devices that are connected through wireless networks and have speakers with higher sound quality.
However, in the case of outputting sound content through speaker devices that are connected through wireless networks, a user is required to set one by one grouping of the speaker devices and which sound content is outputted to a particular speaker, which may cause inconvenience to the user.
Accordingly, there has been a need for technology that automatically recognizes speakers and makes the recognized speakers output sound content without the necessity of the user to set the speakers one by one.